The White Fox of Kohana
by kyubi uzumaki
Summary: This is a revised version of my White Fox fanfic. Hope you enjoy! r


"What a drag."

It was a beautiful day in Kohana and Naruto was to leave on a training mission for three years.

"Please return to me, Naruto. I love you."

That was the only thing that she, Sakura Haruno, had said, but this time she gave him a picture of herself, with the word "Please" on it, and a kiss.

He deepened it for a moment before breaking the kiss and saying, "I will return for you, Sakura. That's my promise of a lifetime."

As everyone was sitting down for class the door opened up and Naruto walked in.

"Uh. Excuse me…" Iruka said only to see three clones (Not Shadow Clones) appear at the side of a pink haired ninja before they disappeared and Naruto held out his hand.

After a stunned Iruka gave him the headband he sat down.

"I have returned, Sakura."

When she saw him she was speechless.

`_He's Naruto! This guy can't be him. I mean he _was _cute, but now he's _HOT!' Both Sakura and Inner Sakura thought while her inner self drooled.

He's 14. His blonde hair, now long enough to flow past his shoulders, has orange highlights at the tips. He also wore a white trench coat with cherry blossom scene on the back, white baggy pants, and black ninja sandals. He left his sword: A giant white cleaver style broadsword, on his back.

"Team 7 consists of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha,"

`_Aw man. I wanted to be in a team with Naruto, not this Teme.'_

"And Naruto Uzumaki."

`_Yay.'_

"Cha!"

Waiting had him looking at an old picture of his until Sakura gasped and nearly fainted. It was a picture of that day, three years ago, when she kissed him and written on it, in his own handwriting, were the words "I love you."

Just then their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, walked in.

"Meet me on the roof."

With that said he disappeared and, in his place, floated a single leaf.

"Can you do that, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but we should get going."

So they started up towards the roof and found him reading his book.

"Okay. Let's start by introducing ourselves. I'll start as an example. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are my own business, just as my hobbies are none of yours."

At that Sasuke just went "Humph." While Sakura started to yell at him until Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and said, or rather, kissed her.

"You first." He said, pointing at Sasuke.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like nothing, hate everything, and my hobby is trying to kill my older brother."

Kakashi pointed at Sakura and said, "Your turn."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" She said looking at Naruto with a blush. "My hobbies include…" She once again looks at Naruto. "My plans for the future are…" She once again looked at Naruto.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi said with a sigh, he hated how most girls were too focused on boys at this age.

"Sasuke!!" she yelled, sending Sasuke an angry look."

"Now you." Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Sakura and training. My dislike is anybody who leaves a comrade behind. And my hobby is dating Sakura as much as possible. My plans for the future are to marry Sakura and surpass my father, the Forth Hokage. Now if you will excuse us, sensei, I have an event to get ready for and Sakura's mom is looking for her.

"Okay. All three of you meet me at training ground #7 tomorrow at 7am. Dismissed."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and together they left to their respective houses for the evening.

Naruto was sitting on the couch waiting on a finishing Sakura. For their date Naruto was wearing a silver version of his uniform.

"Kay. Ready."

Coming down the stairs she ran right into Naruto's arms.

"Sakura. Your uh… you look heavenly."

She blushed a pale pink at his compliment, but turned blood red as his lips touched hers in a soft kiss.

"Uh, Naruto. Our date." She said, flustered, so that Naruto would look at her.

She had on a gold dress that showed off her developing body. The sides were split up to her hips showing off her pale, beautifully curved legs. The upper half of her dress was beyond her normal standard. The one spot where it didn't, ironically, cling to her figure was all that held it up besides her collar. It was low-cut and showed off her assets nicely.

"Where would you like to go, Sakura?" He asked, kissing her.

"Anywhere, so long as it's with you." She said as they walked past Ichiraku's.

Soon he bought a picnic and took her to a special place in the park that was his alone.

"Naruto. What is this place? It's so beautiful." She said, fearing to touch anything.

"You can touch stuff, but be gentle. Oh, and it's time to eat."

Then he pulled her onto his lap and together they began to eat.

"Sakura, I… I want to ask you… an important question."

Sakura noticed that he was having a hard time talking, so she kissed him.

"Naruto. You know that I love you, so go ahead and ask."

Dropping onto one knee Naruto produced a small, black, intricately designed box and opened it saying, "Sakura, will you marry me?"

Inside the box was a solid diamond wedding ring, but all that she saw was that he, Naruto Uzumaki, wanted her at his side forever.

"Yes, Naruto. I will gladly marry you."

And for the first time in two and one-half years she broke down and held him close for comfort.

"I can feel it. The pain of my absence. Every single second that I was away was like someone ripping your heart out, wasn't it? Please, Sakura, stop these painful tears, because you will never feel such pain again. Please, my dear Sakura, forget this pain and kiss me."


End file.
